The Unexpected Avenger
by SeXysangokittygrl05
Summary: Inspired by The Ice Sorceress Awakens and Cryomancy, Anna's Act of true love doesn't save her and Elsa ends up entombing the kingdom in ice and snow. 170 years later she awakens to find herself in a strange country in a world on the brink of war against a foe so dangerous that the world isn't ready to fight against. REPLACED CHAPTER 3 WITH CORRECT CHAPTER! No slash.
1. The Great Whiteout

This story was inspired by The Ice Sorceress Awakens by OwlWriter and Cryomancy by TheZorker. The idea being that Anna's Act of True Love doesn't save her and in Elsa's grief she sets off a snow storm that entombs the entire kingdom in ice and snow. There are a number of differences as I'm trying to write a story of my own, however I will be using several chunks from the originals. I have gotten permission from the authors of the original fanfictions and I hope my version of it is as popular as the originals and I hope that I will be able to update this frequently! :)

I'm sorry to say that this chapter isn't going to be as long as I hoped and originally wrote it to be. Unfortunately I can't find the document that had some conversation that I wrote between two individuals who will remain nameless at the moment since that might spoil some of what's to come in the next chapter.

Of course by making chapters shorter I will probably be able to update faster. :)

As much as I love reading long chapters to stories I like I also like getting frequent updates! :)

I wish I could give both to my readers, but I'm going to probably do a few short chapters for a start, but I'll try to make them longer in the future and worthwhile for everyone! :)

Please read and review and let me know what you think.

I also read and respond to PMs.

God bless.

* * *

"You're sister is dead, because of you!" Prince Hans yelled over the wind.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her legs gave way and she collapsed.

'All these years, I tried to protect my sister from myself and my powers. In the end it didn't matter. I ended up killing her anyways,' Elsa thought to herself.

She barely heard the sound of someone coming up behind her, it barely fazed her when she heard the sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath. She knew that Prince Hans was going to kill her but she didn't care what happened to her anymore.

'It's for the best. I'm too dangerous to be allowed to live anymore. Even now I can feel my powers starting to build up again. If he doesn't kill me and soon, I might end up wiping out the entire kingdom,' Elsa thought to herself.

"No!" Anna screamed as she placed herself between her sister and the traitor Prince Hans.

'Elsa maybe the reason I'm going to die, but she's my sister and I love her! I'm not going to let Prince Hans kill her!' Anna thought as she rushed to put herself between her sister and the sword blade that what about to take her sister's life.

Anna felt herself becoming completely cold, becoming numb and turning into solid ice, everything went dark. She didn't feel the blade make contact with her frozen form. She didn't feel it when it caused her frozen form to shatter.

Upon seeing that her little sister had turned to no more than a statue of ice and then shattered to pieces when Hans' sword made contact with her; Elsa became so distraught that the snow started picking up again.

'Anna is dead, but Hans lied about her already being dead. Was he just planning on letting her die? Was there something that he or someone else could have done to save her? But did he just let her die or was going to let her die?' Elsa wondered.

She pulled away from the shattered pieces of her sister's frozen form and took a few steps towards Hans, ignoring Olaf, the blond young man who had helped her sister to find her as well as some reindeer that was close by.

"I don't understand, you said that my sister was already dead. If that were true, what is she doing right there?" Elsa demanded pointing towards her younger sister.

"She was going to die anyways and you have no one to blame for that but yourself," Hans said defiantly.

"Whoever you are, I would like to thank you for helping my sister, but you must go now; before it's too late," Elsa said.

"What are you going to do, your majesty?" Kristoff asked.

"My powers...I can't control them and they're getting worse. I would suggest you get as far from me as you can. I'm hoping this storm will kill Prince Hans here as well as myself," Elsa explained as the storm got worse.

"I don't know if it will do any good, but I can only hope that once I'm dead the snow and ice will go away and the rest of the kingdom will be safe," Elsa continued.

"I'm not leaving!" Kristoff yelled over the wind.

"Than hopefully you'll be with Anna in the afterlife! It seems that you showed her more kindness and compassion than she has known in years," Elsa said looking over her shoulder at him with a sad expression on her face.

Before they knew it and before everyone else's eyes the whole group was engulfed in ice and snow, but things didn't go as Elsa had hoped. It didn't kill the queen or anyone else there, instead it only put them in a form of hibernation and it didn't stop there. It spread to engulf the entire kingdom and everyone in it. This all happened in the summer of 1842 when the entire kingdom of Arendelle was turned into an ice glacier.

Next time: 100 years later...

* * *

Let me know what you think. :)

God bless.


	2. Extraction and Failures to Wakeup

Disclaimer at the start of Chapter one.

 _Previously in The Unexpected Avenger:_

 _Distraught over seeing the shattered remains of her younger sister, Elsa loses complete control of her powers and ends up entombing the entire kingdom in ice and snow and turning it into an ice glacier with everyone entombed within._

* * *

Flash forward about 100 years later:

Hydra and the Red Skull managed to extract a chunk of ice that was allegedly suppose to contain some sort of weapon or device that had caused a legendary kingdom to turn into an ice glacier.

"I don't understand why we are chasing a legend," Werner Reinhardt said.

"With someone like the Snow Queen on our side we will be unstoppable!"

"Assuming she is real and would be willing to join our cause," Werner Reinhardt pointed out.

"If she isn't we'll just have to convince her. I suspect that she was the one who turned the kingdom of Arendelle into a glacier. Such power would be useful against our enemies."

"That's assuming that she can be controlled."

Once back in Germany attempts made to melt the ice and awaken the Snow Queen, repeated attempts...

They had started with blowtorches... the flames turned to ice...

"What's taking so long?!" Schmidt yelled as he stormed into the lab to find that the ice containing the Snow Queen was still intact the flames on the blowtorches had turned to ice and the blowtorches themselves had iced over and ice was even starting to form on the men holding the blowtorches, climbing up their arms and starting to encase their bodies.

"We've tried thawing her with blowtorches, but they..." Reinhardt trailed off unsure how to finish that statement.

"Then perhaps you should find something hotter!" Schmidt snapped before leaving.

"Perhaps we should try flamethrowers," one of the other men suggested.

"Perhaps, but if we do we should move her outside first," Reinhardt answered.

* * *

Once they moved the ice outside they got out a few flamethrowers and four of HYDRA's men were fitted with with the flamethrowers stood on different sides of the ice and turning on the flamethrowers so that they formed four walls of flames in the area around the ice. They slowly moved the flames closer giving the flames time to melt the ice before moving them closer.

"Be patient men. We don't want to risk burning her. The Red Skull will not be pleased if we harm or anger the Snow Queen. She won't be any good to us dead or if we make her our enemy," Reinhardt warned.

"Yes, sir. But the ice isn't melting," one of the men said.

"Then move the flames a little closer, slowly and be careful not to touch the ice," Reinhardt ordered.

The men did as they were told and still nothing. Reinhardt ordered to move a little closer. Still nothing.

"Step back far enough so that the flames and ice don't touch so that you can move the flames so that they are pointed directly at the ice without touching it. A meter's distance," Reinhardt ordered after several failed attempts.

The men did as they were told. They moved the flames up and down the length of the ice trying to get it to melt, but there was still no change. The ice still refused to melt, though ice had started to form on the ground surrounding it.

"Move closer. A quarter of a meter closer," Reinhardt ordered. The men did as they were ordered, continuing to move the flames up and down along the length of the ice. After several more minutes there was still no change.

"Move another quarter of a meter closer," Reinhardt ordered. The men moved closers and continued to move the flames up and down. There was still no change other than the continued formation of ice on the ground that continued to go unnoticed.

"Move another quarter of a meter closer," Reinhardt ordered when he saw that the ice still refused to melt even slightly. The men did as they were told but there was still no change in the state of the ice. Meanwhile the continuing buildup of ice on the ground remained unnoticed even as it formed underneath the feet of the men and started to form around the soles of their boots and slowly started working its way up the bottom tips.

"Move closer, men," Reinhardt ordered after several minutes with still no noticeable change.

"How much closer?" One of the men asked.

"Until the flames are barely touching the ice," Reinhardt ordered.

The men began to step forward only to have the ice catch their feet and they fell forward, crying out in shock and then horror as the flames touched the ice and caused the flames to turn to ice working it's way from the tips of the flames and working its' way up to engulf the flamethrowers and the men holding them.

Reinhardt stepped back in horror, slipping on the ice that had formed on the ground around him.

* * *

Horrified by what had happened to the men, Reinhardt tried to convince Schmidt that it wasn't worth the risk to continue attempts to awaken the Snow Queen.

However, his words fell on deaf ears as the Red Skull was determined to have the Snow Queen as either a weapon, an ally or both.

So Reinhardt and his men continued their attempts.

They tried shooting the ice with Tesseract powered bullets which just bounced off hitting the men who fired them and causing them to disintegrate.

They tried canons, howitzers, hand grenades, dynamite, bombs...

All with no effect on the ice, but always taking out several HYDRA Agents, often when the ice defected the blasts and/or when the still sleeping Snow Queen caused more ice to form on the ground and spread out to engulf as many men as she could.

They tried using C4... that ended in disaster.

They tried shooting the ice with tanks, tried running over the ice with tanks... it always ended badly for the men involved and many men nearby.

They finally tried rolling the ice out into a minefield.

Bad idea...

The chunk of ice remained intact and in what seemed to be an act of retaliation on her part ice quickly began to form on the ground causing it to contract and set off all of the mines and taking out everything in the surrounding area.

After that they decided to put their attempts at waking her on hold and leave her in the container that they had built to contain her for the time being.

* * *

 _Next time, in The Unexpected Avenger:_ _we will learn of Elsa's continued journey that will lead her to become an Avenger._

 _Next chapter: Change of Custody_

* * *

So, what do you all think?

I hope you all enjoyed it. :)

Please review.

Feel free to ask me any questions you have.

I'll get back to you either in PM form or at the start of a chapter.

I also respond to PMs.

God bless.


	3. Change of Custody

Disclaimer at the start of Chapter one.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry for the mix up in the chapters, originally I was going to post a very long chapter one but I ended up breaking it up into multiple smaller ones and I hade to start moving the contents from one document to another.** **Unfortunately I forgot to move some of the chapter contents around and I didn't realize my mistake until today(11/11/2015)! Fortunately I've been copying and pasting to several open documents on my laptop so nothing is lost! :)**

 **Author's hostage note: Until I get a minimum of three reviews per a chapter I will be holding the next chapter hostage. The story stats tell me how many visitors I get per a chapter so I know that I've had dozens of people reading this story.**

* * *

It had been fortunate for HYDRA they were unable to thaw out the Snow Queen, but with the use of the Tesseract they didn't need her. After World War Two ended and the SSR started rounding up HYDRA Agents and taking possession of various artifacts and devices in HYDRA's possession. Among the items taken was a chunk of ice that had to be kept in a special container.

SSR Agent Peggy Carter, Howling Commandos Privates Gabe Jones, Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita stormed the Hydra compound and arrested the Hydra members in there.

"What's this thing?" Morita asked as they were examining some of the artifacts that they were confiscating.

"Schneekoenigin," Gabe read.

"What does that mean?" Morita asked.

"Snow Queen," Gabe answered, translating the label on the crate.

"You're kidding me. That's just a fairytale," Morita said.

"What's just a fairytale?" Dum Dum asked.

"The Snow Queen," Gabe answered.

"What does a fairytale have to do with anything?" Dum Dum asked.

"That's what's written on this crate," Gabe answered.

"Why the hell would anyone with Hydra put that on a crate?" Dum Dum asked.

"Perhaps we should ask one of them," Peggy suggested before adding, "at least some of the artifacts and devices here are dangerous and it would be best to know which are and how dangerous they are."

In a conversation with one of the captured Hydra member they learned a few things about some of the items in their possession.

"What about the crate marked Schneekoenigin?" Peggy asked before continuing. "According to one of my men it translates to Snow Queen, which is absurd since that's the name of a fairytale and surely men who claim to be scientists such as yourselves wouldn't be pursuing fairytales."

"How do you think we found the Tesseract? Schmidt went searching for a legend and found it," Reinhardt answered.

"Are you trying to say that he also found some fairytale queen?" Peggy asked.

Reinhardt remained silent, not caring much for Peggy's slightly condescending tone of voice. Was it not bad enough that Germany had been defeated and Hydra was being taken apart piece by piece? Did he really need to endure the humiliation of this British woman interrogating him?

"I can't say for sure," he answered.

"Why is that?" Peggy asked.

"We were unsuccessful in thawing the chunk of ice that we managed to extract from the Arendelle Glacier. We have no way of knowing who or what exactly is contained within that piece of ice. Outside of the container it would cause ice to form on the ground around it and on any surface it touched and no matter the surrounding temperature it wouldn't thaw or melt even a little."

"I can't help to but to feel as though she was just toying with us. Extracting that piece of ice from the Arendelle Glacier should have been the hard part. Instead she allowed us to take a piece of ice containing her, but then refused to allow us to extract her from that ice," Reinhardt continued.

"Or perhaps she had no desire to be used as a weapon by the likes of HYDRA," Peggy suggested.

The tone in her voice stung like a slap to the face, but Reinhardt only barely flinched at her words.

"In any event, you'll never know," Peggy Carter continued.

* * *

Along with other items confiscated the container was shipped to an SSR facility in the States. It was shipped around to various SHIELD facilities over the years before it eventually ended up in the same one as the Tesseract.

* * *

So what do you all think?

Please review.

God bless.


	4. Waking Up in Another Time

**Author's note: if you haven't read the corrected version of chapter three which I posted on the 11th than you should go read that chapter again before reading the following one! If you don't than the chapters that follow will be lost on you. And in the future I would greatly appreciate it if someone would inform me as to whether or not it looks like I may have posted the wrong chapter. I have had dozens of computer crashes over the years in which I have had to have the entire thing wiped causing me to lose a lot of work. :( So by copying and saving chapters that I'm working on to documents in my FF account I hope to avoid losing them. I also sometimes work on chapters via cellphone and/or iPod Touch and having the documents in my FF account allows me to do that. When I decided to break up chapter one into a bunch of smaller chapters I had to create more documents so as to move around a significant enough amount of story content. As a result I failed to realize that I hadn't replaced the content in the chapter three document and didn't realize my mistake until a few days later. In the future I will be sure to check my work via the live preview and correct mistakes when I find them.**

 **Thank you UnknownMystery111 for your reviews. I hope you enjoy all upcoming chapters.**

 **Thank you Antonio for your review though you might want to go back and reread chapter 3 if you haven't reread it since my correction of it.**

 **Thank you Maeda Atsuko 13th for your review as well as correcting my mistake. I probably wrote that part of the chapter on my cellphone and using the translation app and some of what I copied and pasted may not have been maintained in the document. Please feel free to correct any mistakes I make.** **Thank you to the other guest writer for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you novice.p for your review.**

Disclaimer at the start of Chapter one.

 **Author's hostage note: Until I get a minimum of three reviews per a chapter I will be holding the next chapter hostage. The story stats tell me how many visitors I get per a chapter so I know that I've had dozens of people reading this story.**

 **I would recommend rereading chapter three before continuing to read further.**

* * *

As they were quickly evacuating the facility one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents fumbled with securing one of the containers on the back of one of the trucks. They didn't even notice it at the time with all the chaos going on.

"We're clear! Let's go! Move it!"

As the portal started collapsing the truck wasn't able to get away before the ground beneath it began collapsing. When that happened the container fell out and busted open, the chunk of ice within it rolled out before breaking, ice forming on the ground as it did so. As it broke open the unconscious woman inside of it tumbled out and ice formed on the ground around her.

Elsa awoke to find herself on the ground surrounded by ice and rubble. She pushed herself up from the ground and looked around. She felt dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" Elsa wondered out loud. She pushed herself off the ground so that she was standing. Her legs buckled slightly before she could steady herself. Her legs felt weak from lack of use but once she was able to steady herself she took another look around.

Everything around her seemed so strange and unfamiliar. There was some kind of metal container that looked like it had been broken open and she was surrounded by chunks of ice. Upon closer look she could've sworn that it looked like a person had been inside of it.

'Was I in that?' Elsa thought to herself.

She looked around and saw a lot of strange metal box like objects around her. They had some strange looking wheels attached to them and what looked like broken windows too. They also had a few other strange attachments to them.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Elsa heard a voice ask.

'English? Where am I if I'm hearing a voice from someone speaking English,' Elsa thought to herself.

"Yes. I'm here," Elsa replied taking a few steps in the direction of the voice. It was a woman's voice. She was speaking English but didn't sound like any English speaker she had met before. Not that that was saying very much considering that she had spent most of her life within the castle walls with the gates closed off to the rest of the world. The first time she met any native English speakers was the day of her coronation a few days ago.

"Who is this?" Deputy-Director Hill asked. She didn't know every person at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility so she had to ask.

"Elsa," she replied.

Maria Hill thought it strange that the person speaking didn't give their last name or use the title of Agent.

"Alright, Elsa. Do you have a last name?" Maria asked.

"No," came the response.

'Sounds like a European accent. A foreign asset, maybe from one of the overseas offices,' Maria thought.

"Alright, Elsa, are you hurt?" Maria asked.

"I don't think so," came the response.

"Good, is anyone else with you and if so are any of them hurt?" Maria asked.

"I don't know," came the answer.

"Elsa? Can you see anything around you?" Maria asked.

"Yes. However, I don't know what it is that I'm seeing, other than all the ice," came the response.

"What ice?" Maria asked a little perplexed.

"There's on the ground where I woke up," Elsa replied.

That caught Maria's attention more than anything else.

"What do you mean, where you woke up? Did you lose consciousness? Were you sleeping?" Maria asked.

Elsa wasn't sure how to answer that. She didn't even know where she was or what she was doing here.

Maria started to wonder when she didn't get a reply.

"Elsa? Are you still there?" Maria asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Elsa replied.

"You said that there was ice on the ground where you woke up. Do you have any idea how it got there?" Maria asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks as though someone was inside of it," Elsa said honestly.

'What the hell is going on?' Maria thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"There are large pieces of broken ice that look as though they once contained a person," Elsa said.

'That's just great, we must have lost some sort of mummified remains,' Maria thought to herself.

"Did you see a body that could have been inside of it?" Maria asked.

Before Elsa could answer she heard someone nearby.

"I hear someone," Elsa said before she started heading in the direction of the sound. She found a man pinned down.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Whoa! What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Agent Newman asked.

"I don't know. Where am I?" Elsa asked.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Agent Newman asked choosing to ignore her question for the moment.

"I mean I don't know how I got here or why I'm here," Elsa said before she had another thought.

"Wait, am I in hell?" Elsa asked.

"Some days it feels that way in this neck of the woods, but only during the daytime. At night it's always cool here," Agent Newman replied.

"I see," Elsa said before adding, "but you still haven't answered my previous question. Where am I?" Elsa asked repeating her earlier question.

"In the Mojave Desert, in the remnants," he winced as he tried to move, "of a classified S.H.I.E.L.D facility," he finished trying to pull himself out of the wreckage of the truck he was pinned down in.

"Which again begs the question, what is a girl like you doing here," he said sounding more serious.

"I already told you I don't know," Elsa said sounding a little nervous by his tone and the serious look on his face.

"How did you get here?" Agent Newman asked.

"I don't know," Elsa replied honestly.

Just then, there was a sound and some rubble began to fall on top of them.

Instinctively, Elsa threw her hands out causing ice to form and holding the debris up and preventing it from falling.

"What the hell was that?!" Agent Newman asked looking at her wide eyed with surprise.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Elsa said getting up and moving away. She held her hands close to herself. The temperature began to drop and the wind began to pick up.

On the other side of the rubble, Maria Hill started to worry about whoever it was she had been speaking with from behind the rubble suddenly became quiet. It had been a weird conversation. The woman she had been speaking with had sounded lost and confused.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard one of the others working rescue comment about the cold.

"Am I imagining it or is it actually getting colder?"

This caused Maria to notice that it had gotten suddenly colder.

"No, it's colder than it was earlier," Maria answered.

"What do you think caused it?"

"I don't know. The person I was speaking to a little while ago said something about waking up surrounded by ice," Maria said.

"Do you think that maybe something that was being developed for temperature control or something may have gotten activated or something?"

"I don't think so. She said that it looked like a person had been inside of it," Maria answered.

"So maybe it was preserving a body or something. Maybe something to do with disease research?"

"Maybe. I hope that it's not airborne. If this area is exposed to some deadly contagion than it means taking man power that's needed to face the threat from Loki and whatever army he may have," Maria said.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Elsa tried to calm herself. The look on that man's face when he saw what she could do, it wasn't one of terror like that of her people. It was shock and surprise, but nothing like the fear she saw on the faces of her subjects and most if not all of the foreign dignitaries at her coronation when they saw her unleash her ice and snow powers a few nights ago.

'Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel!' she thought to herself as she continued to take deep breaths and several steps back until she was up against a wall. Immediately ice began to form on the surface. Elsa stepped away when she realized what she had done.

Elsa heard a noise coming from the direction where she had heard the woman's voice earlier. Turning she saw a brunette woman dressed in trousers, though not like the ones Elsa had ever seen.

When the woman saw Elsa she showed some surprise before composing herself.

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

Elsa recognized the woman's voice as that of the woman she spoke to earlier.

"I'm Elsa, ma'am. I believe we spoke a little while ago," Elsa answered stepping away, hoping to avoid hurting anyone else. She had already hurt enough people as it was.

"How did you get here?" Maria demanded.

"I don't know. One minute I was...somewhere else, next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground surrounded by ice and rubble. Where am I?" Elsa asked stepping back, only to back into another wall and cause ice to form when her hands touched it causing her to back away again. The whole time ice was forming on the ground around her.

Maria watched the young woman and when she saw the ice form where the young woman's hands touched the wall she finally noticed how ice was spreading on the ground around the young woman's feet. Not very many things surprised Agent Hill anymore, but this surprised her.

"Are you the one creating all of this ice?" Maria asked, just to be sure that it was actually this girl who was causing the ice to form and not something else; though it seemed quite obvious that it was this girl creating it.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid so," Elsa said trying to remain calm so as not to cause anymore ice to form.

"Well that explains the ice," Maria commented. 'And possibly how she got here in the first place,' she added to herself.

"I'm terribly sorry," Elsa said as she tried to get her emotions and powers under control.

"It's alright. Just try to remain calm. I'm assuming that your powers are controlled by your emotions," Maria said.

"Yes they are, ma'am. I'll try," Elsa said. 'Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!' she told herself again and again.

After a few moments she managed to calm herself down again though Elsa knew it wouldn't remain that way for very long. It never did.

"Thank you. Now can you please make this ice go away?" Maria asked.

"No, I'm afraid I can't," Elsa said. She could already feel the panic within her begin to build again.

'I have to get away from these people otherwise I might end up hurting them too,' Elsa thought to herself.

"I see," Maria said.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

* * *

 **So what do you all think?**

 **Please review.**

 **Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas and God bless.**


End file.
